Une fleur pour un amour perdu
by Nelja
Summary: Anlise est prête à se dresser contre Renge parce qu'elle n'approuve pas ses choix - alors Renge va faire un mauvais choix de plus. AnliseRenge, avertissements pour contrôle mental, sexe non-consensuel.


_Namesake est un webcomic créé par Megan Lavey-Heaton et Isabelle Mélançon. Avertissements pour contrôle mental, et relations sexuelles sous contrôle mental. Spoilers sur le premier arc._

* * *

Anlise est furieuse depuis trois jours maintenant.

Renge aurait dû le savoir. Il était impossible qu'Anlise approuve. Elle a pourtant tourné cela, dans sa tête et dans sa bouche, des meilleures façons possibles de lui présenter cela, invoqué toutes les raisons judicieuses, mais Anlise écoute son coeur, et les frissons sur sa peau. Jamais elle n'acceptera le moindre compromis avec cette créature.

Elle espère encore que Renge changera d'avis. Bien sûr, c'est parce que Renge ne lui a pas tout dit.

Et aussi, parce qu'espérer est parfois facile. Après tout, Renge elle-même a bien espéré qu'Anlise la soutiendrait envers et contre tout. C'est juste qu'elle s'est résignée plus vite.

Elle pourrait consommer leur dispute, laisser Anlise retourner dans son domaine du nord, se dit-elle. Elle a bien assez d'ennemis puissants, alors qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer, un de plus ou de moins ?

Mais non, bien entendu, elle ne le peut pas. Son coeur se briserait. Avec le poids de ce qu'elle fait déjà au nom d'Ozma, elle a l'impression qu'il se fendille un peu chaque jour.

Alors elle prend sa décision.

Elle met un sourire sur son visage, si insincère qu'elle doit le sculpter devant son miroir, millimètre par millimètre. Et elle frappe à la porte de le chambre de Renge.

"Je viens pour faire la paix !" dit-elle en levant les bras.

Anlise lui lance un petit sourire en coin. Renge lui prend la main, qu'elle embrasse doucement. Anlise rougit.

"Je vais te coiffer." lui dit Renge. C'est un de leurs rituals. Les cheveux d'Anlise sont longs, bouclés, et s'emmêlent vite. Renge est plus patiente, et il lui est arrivé d'y mettre un peu de magie quand c'était vraiment nécessaire.

"Resteras-tu avec moi ?" demande Renge.

"Je ne sais pas." répond Anlise. "Pas si tu ne changes pas d'avis. Mais tu vas y réfléchir encore, n'est-ce pas ?"

Renge avait mis le bouton de pavot dans sa manche. Il tombe presque tout seul, atterrit dans les beaux cheveux d'Anlise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande-t-elle. "Tu ne me convaincras pas en me caressant les cheveux, je te préviens."

Puis la fleur prend racine, et Anlise hurle.

* * *

Anlise est si obéissante maintenant. Jamais elle ne proteste, jamais elle ne se fâche. Elle semble une coquille vide.

Elle ne lui en veut plus. C'est juste qu'elle ne l'aime plus, parce que les pavots ont mangé la plus grande partie de son esprit. Elle ne le fait même pas exprès pour contrarier Renge, ce n'est pas son moyen de se venger. Ce serait moins terrible, pense Renge.

C'est là qu'elle prend la mauvaise décision, encore une fois.

La première fois, elle pouvait se justifier auprès d'elle-même. Cela servait sa mission. Oui, elle pouvait peut-être la réussir avec Anlise comme ennemie, mais cela rendait certainement les choses plus complexes.

Mais là, Renge est seule avec ses terribles choix.

Elle prend le visage d'Anlise entre ses joues, Anlise qui la regarde avec un sourire béat, attendant ses prochains ordres.

"Tu es amoureuse de moi." dit-elle. Elle aimerait que ce soit l'évocation de souvenirs, mais elle sait que c'est un ordre. Rien de plus, comme quand elle lui demande de combattre ses ennemis, et d'invoquer la volonté d'Ozma et de Renge le Magicien.

"Renge..." murmure Anlise. Les mots sont en train de parvenir à son esprit, et Renge frissonne. C'est plus de tendresse que personne lui a manifesté depuis des mois, cela sonne presque comme Anlise, avant.

Anlise prend le visage de Renge entre ses mains, dépose des petits baisers sur son front, son arcade sourcilière, sa joue, descend jusqu'à son cou. Renge ne peut pas résister et embrasse ses lèvres, sa bouche. Cela a le goût d'un passé plus doux.

Quand elles se séparent enfin, Anlise la regarde avec adoration. Elle se laisse glisser à terre, tombe à genoux.

"Je voudrais te faire plaisir." dit-elle, la joue contre la cuisse de Renge.

Et cela n'est pas ce qu'Anlise dirait, pas à moins qu'elles ne l'aient prévu à l'avance ou que ce soit l'anniversaire de Renge ou... c'est le mélange de l'influence que Renge vient d'exercer sur elle et de la disposition docile des fleurs, et pourtant... elle sent une envie sauvage là où Anlise la touche, là où elle sent la chaleur de son visage à travers ses vêtements, et elle avale sa salive, n'a pas un mot de protestation quand Anlise commence à ouvrir son pantalon.

Alors qu'elle font l'amour, Anlise supplie Renge de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, et d'une toute petite voix, elle le lui promet. Bien sûr, quand Renge demande la même chose, Anlise lui proclame son amour éternel.

Renge ne sait pas laquelle d'entre elles est la plus désespérée.

* * *

Elle a appris de sa leçon. Ce n'est pas seulement "tu m'aimes", la fois d'après. Ce sont les petites choses. Nous prenons le petit déjeuner ensemble. Tu m'embrasses sur le front avant d'aller dormir. Elle tente de reconstituer leur amour, pièce par pièce.

Sauf que c'est toujours une imitation, parce que sinon, Anlise s'en irait.

Et parfois, Renge n'est plus certaine de se rappeler ce qu'elles avaient vraiment. Elle a tout faux. Elle a oublié les détails. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

A d'autres moments, elle aimerait vraiment oublier, pour ne plus savoir ce qu'elle a perdu.

Pour que cet éclair froid de culpabilité dans le coeur fasse un peu moins mal quand Anlise voit son front soucieux, tente de la consoler d'un baiser.


End file.
